Akumade
by Subject8
Summary: Alone in the world for so many years, when suddenly someone rises from the dead only to make a past nightmare come to reality. Better summery inside. WARNING: Violence, Sex/Rape, Yaoi, Langauge; Paring: ?XSesshoumaru ?XNaraku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (duh), only two of the characters.

**Summary: **It has been years since things have settled down. Being bored a demon starts his search for the Shikon No Tama. In the middle of his search, something comes back to haunt him. Fortunately, the promise was kept, and someone comes back with it. Now together again; facing down evil, who will the final battle?

**Warnings:** None

**Miscellaneous:** The story starts off slow.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Awake all night the demon stared up at the sunrise, while petting his small white, sleeping dragon; every once in a while running his hand on a wing, covering the small body. The light hit the pale demon's face, slightly making him look more alive. His icy blue eyes sparkled every time the light hit them. In fact, though not on purpose, the light actually left a sparkle around the demon.

'Life can be so cruel, especially after living for so long. But how can you die when you made a promise to someone you care about? Simple: you can't. You just continue to live until nature takes its course. The only question that remains is; what will you do for the rest of your life when you have absolutely nothing left?' He thought, while watching the sunrise just a little more, officially calling the day 'morning'.

The cold demon removed his hand from the dragon, and laid it beside him, limply. He had gotten no sleep during the night, and had traveled all day, and even though the sun had officially risen, the dragon didn't look like it was going to stir awake anytime soon. Finally, the tiredness took its tool, and the pale demon fell asleep.


	2. Life Begins Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (duh), only two of the characters.

**Summary:** A nightmare comes into the peacful mind. After being startly awakened, the demon gets a vist from Naraku. Along with Naraku comes a long time friend.

**Warnings:** None

**Miscellaneous:** The story starts off slow.**

* * *

**

**Life Begins Again**

_I woke up in a cage, not remembering how or why. My heart dramatically increased, but steadily stopped as I took in my surroundings. In front of my eyes were the place I was born and raised in; my home, family, and friends. All of it was gone. Destroyed right before my eyes. I stood as still as I could in complete utter shock, until someone banged the cage; forcing my head to crash to the other side. A quick, small headache formed, but disappeared with a little rubbing. I looked up to be greeted by human eyes. "Aaawww, look. The little demons is confused." The man that bagged the cage, along with two others, laughed mockingly. My face formed into a snarl, and I tried to freeze everything around me, but it didn't work. Now I was really confused. I had learned how to freeze things around me quite sometime ago. "Come now, don't be mad at us. We weren't the ones that destroyed your pathetic little home; it was some demon known as Sesshoumaru. Heh, you just happened to be the only survivor of your kind." All of them laughed again. Once done doing whatever they were doing they started to drag me to their destination. When we got there, the humans set me with other demons that were in cages, surrounded by plants. After some moments had passed, I realized that I felt more and more weak. That is when one of the demons had told me that the plants were keeping out energy low, so that we couldn't break out._

_Time had passed by and I had learned that the humans were thieves, and if they came across a weak or vulnerable demon, they would kidnap it, and sell it, along with other items they stole. A lot of humans had asked for me, but the thieves refused, stating that I was worth a lot for being the last of my kind, and being able to get more money from someone with more wealth. I also realized that I liked playing with invisible long hair. I couldn't understand why. I always kept my hair one inch about my shoulders. After shoving food down mine and the other demon's throats, the thieves celebrated because of getting the new items they got. As night came, for once I fell asleep._

* * *

The demon woke up to a shudder, and quickly gave the area a quick glance, only to see that he was alone in a forest. He sat up straight, while waking the dragon beside him. When the dragon became fully awake, he stared up at the demon with its big light blue eyes. "Are you ready?" The demon asked with a deep soothing voice. The dragon let out a happy sound, stating that it was. The pale demon stood up while pushing his long braided, icy blue (with a small fraction of the right side white) hair, that fell all the way down to his ankles. A crystal piece holding it together. He quickly straightened out his icy blue kimono and white hakama pants (looks like overalls). Once satisfied, the demon continued his search with the dragon, for the sacred shikon jewel.

Though he had the dragon accompanying him, the demon often felt alone. Jaken was killed by a demon, trying to protect Rin. Rin found a mate and died of old age. And Ah Un was let go, unless needed for something important, which wasn't going to happen any time soon. Lastly, the one that is missed the most, the great demon Lord, who was killed years before Jaken was killed. Now, the pale demon was searching for the sacred shikon jewel without any clues. He wasn't looking for the jewel for power. No; but to take it out of existence...permanently.

When he realized that the dragon was no longer by his side, the demon stopped and looked back to see him looking around, frantically sniffing. The demon closed his eyes, and felt everything around him, slowly scanning every part of the area. Just as he started to relax, he felt as though there were eyes on him. Which there was. A chuckle was soon able to be heard from a distance, surrounding him as if there was more than one of the thing that was making the sound.

"Ah, **Aisu**, you're still alive. Isn't that something?" The voice mocked. The now known demon, Aisu, snapped his eyes open and scanned the area trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Naraku…how is it that you're alive?"

"Did you actually think that, that little explosion would have actually killed me?" He responded, mockingly. A growl was heard from Aisu.

"Show yourself." On command a man in a baboon pellet appeared.

"Naraku, I will send you back to your grave, permanently." Aisu growled the promise.

"It's funny, an ice demon with so much emotion that it makes him warm." The demon spoke with even more mock than usual.

Without warning Naraku's tentacles came into view, flying towards the demon. Aisu and his dragon split, dogging in separate directions, the demon running towards the man in white. Just as the tentacles turned to attack from behind, the running demon froze them, forcing them to shatter. Aisu went to touch the demon hidden under the pellet but missed, due to him dogging by jumping in the air. The ice demon was about to jump up and continue attacking, but a call forced him to stop and jump back instead.

"Dance of the Blades!" As blades of wind came close to scratching his chest. A women with a fan appeared.

"Kagura." The cold demon growled the name. The wind sorceress raised her arm in an attempt for another attack, but the white dragon quickly put itself in between its master and its enemy, and turned into a white, glowing ball, then forming into a huge dragon that was as long as and two times taller than a temple. The sorceress quickly grabbed a feather out of her hair, and was suspended in the air, barely dogging the giant sharp teeth that had just snapped at her. Now by Naraku's side, the dragon lifted its head to face them and opened its mouth wide. A white cold orb formed in its mouth, and a blast was shoot at them, making the air in the area of the attack, deathly cold. As the sun re-warmed the air around them, the fog slowly disappeared. 'Damn…he got a way.'

The ice demon stood alone, mixed with feeling of confusion, hatred, and surprisingly, a little happiness. Though Naraku was alive, a memory had flooded back into his head, remembering that someone had told him that when Naraku came back, so would they. Distracting the cold demon from his thoughts, a wind came bringing along another familiar scent. But one of that, that was more welcoming. The cold demon first stared off into the distance then looked up at his dragon to see him facing off in the same direction; telling the ice demon what he had thought was correct. Aisu jumped on the dragon's back, and the dragon flew off towards the west.

The dragon landed in a big open area. Aisu jumped off, and the dragon transformed back into its smaller form. There; before the ice demon was a grave that had a medium hole, looking like something pushed out. Aisu watched as his dragon curled up onto the grave. After a few moments of listening to the wind, he spoke; "We had put a barrier around here so that your remaining soul would not be disturbed. I hope that it worked, and your sleep was peaceful." He said kindly.

"Such feelings are wasted here." A cold, hard voice spoke up behind him. Aisu couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. He turned around to face the demon behind him.

"Welcome back…Lord Sesshoumaru."

They had found a place to rest, for they both needed it. Once again the dragon went back into its smaller form. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a wall made of rock on one end of the area, while Aisu was desperately trying to make a fire in the middle of the area.

"Curse me and my ice race when it comes to building a fire." He said under his breath. But Sesshoumaru still heard.

"Don't bother. It's not needed."

"For me no, it's not. And as much as you won't admit, you and I both know that you need to stay warm, eat, and rest to regain your strength." Aisu said stubbornly. Sesshoumaru didn't bother with retorting. Instead he simply looked up at the stars and moon.

"Ha! Got it." The ice demon said more to himself. He stood up, and walked to the opposite side of the clearing of Sesshoumaru. When Aisu settled down, the dragon ran into his lap.

"Never left." Sesshoumaru said more of a statement than as a question.

"Who? **Rei Rei**, here? No, he never left." The little dragon quickly raised its head when it heard its name. Aisu started to pet it, slowly putting it to sleep. The rest of the night remained silent as the two demons slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Aisu:** Ice 

**Rei Rei:** Cold/Cool (same word twice so either Cold Cold or Cool Cool)

**Miscellaneous:** Picture of my character at my homepage.


	3. Caught in so Many Ways

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (duh), only two of the characters.

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru's back in full health, but the peace dosn't last long. Infact, the day just gets worse.

**Warnings:** Violence (but no blood shed )

**Miscellaneous:** Lots of action. The story is going to start to pick up spead now.

* * *

**Caught in so Many Ways**

It has been seven days since the rising of the great demon lord. The cold hearted demon, literally, wasted no time to look for the sadistic Naraku. As soon as he was fully healed he had gotten up without any warning, and walked off; making Aisu having to quickly get up, clean up, and chase after him.

Though Sesshoumaru was steady both physically and mentally, the ice demon behind him, was struggling greatly. All sorts of questions has been racing threw his head ever since the day began, and no matter what he tried to do, nothing seemed to make them quite. Plus the silence. Oh God, the silence wasn't helping one bit. Aisu wasn't use to silence. When Rin was around, there was no such thing as silence, and even if it was just him and Rei Rei, he had used to hold…'conversations'…with the little dragon. But those weren't the kind of conversation he wanted of hold while Sesshoumaru was around. Finally getting tired of arguing in his mind, and the silence that seemed to threaten him, he broke the silence.

"Sesshoumaru…how is that you're alive?" That was the first question that came into his head, and it had been on his mind the longest. "I mean…you were dead. Killed. Both of you…you and Naraku." He said with hesitation. Though most wouldn't see, Aisu saw him give a glance back, then continue staring ahead.

"I'm guessing that my spirit got caught in Nararku's spell that allowed him to fake his death. Like last time." Again, no one would have heard it, but being with Sesshoumaru for so long, after a while you tend to catch things, and know they where there. Uncertainty lingered in his words.

"A spell to fake his death…like before?" Aisu had meant for that to be more of a statement than a question. But he couldn't help but wonder.

Not much later, after the conversation, Sesshoumaru came to a stop and looked up towards the sky, trying to get a better smell. "Aisu, wait here." Was all he said, and then started off in a different direction.

* * *

AISU'S POV

I wanted to stop him and see what was on his mind, but something held me back, so I stood and watched him until his back disappeared from my sight. A sound came from the ground, and my attention was diverted to the small dragon near my feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said as I closed my eyes. He made another sound, as if he was asking that I was sure.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just that…I do what I'm told." I said the last bit almost to a whisper. I always did what others told me. Every once in a while, I would ask questions and try to pry the answer out of them, but in the end I either stood and waited, or went off as told…without an answer.

Suddenly I felt as though I was I a puppet. A puppet that was constantly being used but wasn't allowed to know for what. Not allowed to know. Not allowed to know apart of my life. Suddenly, along with feeling like a puppet, I felt as though a huge chunk of my life was missing. I felt my heart get heavy. But before I could get even more tangled in my thoughts, a noise was heard not too far to my right. I turned in time to see Kagura step out from behind the trees.

"What's the matter? Feeling like a puppet? That's good. You're supposed to feel like that." I gave no hint that I was going to respond, but my head was sinking with questions. 'Suppose to feel like a puppet?' I desperately wanted to ask why, I knew Kagura would give me the answer, but for some reason I felt as though I wouldn't be able to handle the answer.

My eyes kept darting all around, as if the answer was just going to fly at me. Before I could settle, words flew at me, bring my attention back to reality. "Blades of Wind!" I jumped back in time to doge the wind, but had to quickly jump again, to doge another wave of the attack. As soon as I landed, before my hair fully dropped back behind me, I grabbed the ice crystal piece at the end of my braid. The ice crystal grew into a massive weapon, sharp at four ends, like a star. I threw it at Kagura, but she dogged it almost as easily as I dogged her attacks. I made an ice line; fragile enough to slightly bend, attach to the weapon, and pulled it back. Kagura ran off into a different area with me soon following pursuit.

We came to an area that was wide enough to allow a river to snuggly flow throw. As soon as I entered, the river had frozen, as if time had just stopped. I was about to attack Kagura once again, with my ice crystal, but a girl that was white all of came out from hiding: Kana. I remembered the last time I had attacked with her around. My power was sent back at me two times the force. But I also remembered Sesshoumaru's younger brother and friends had once warned me that it was capable of doing other things, such as taking out people's soul. Honestly, I already had the feeling that the mirror had other capabilities, but I couldn't tell what, and what they had said seemed to fit in perfectly.

Coming out of my thoughts, I saw Kana tilt her mirror enough so that I was in it. A gasp escaped my lips.

"Rei!" I instantly called. No longer than a second, Rei Rei transformed into his original form. I quickly jumped on his back, and we were high in the sky.

"Don't think you'll be getting away from me that easily!" Kagura yelled, as she came up next to us.

She was about to attack with her Blades of Wind, but Rei Rei tilted himself so that his stomach was facing her, and he gave his wings one big flap, sending a giant gust of wind at her. Not even she could manipulate it to move out of her way, even though she still tried. She was slightly tossed off the "path" that she was on to get us, but Rei Rei was already back in flying position. With one last flap of his 10 ft wingspan, we were gone from the area.

We landed in a clam area, away from the whole situation. I knew that Kagura and Kana could easily just come and look for us, but something told me they were going to let us go. At least for now. Rei Rei had already transformed back into is smaller form, when I started to rethink things over.

"Kagura said I was supposed to feel like a puppet. Do you think maybe, somehow, Naraku…or maybe…Sesshoumaru are using me?" I asked more towards myself than to the dragon.

My whole body froze when I realized that I mentioned Sesshoumaru's name. Then more questions hit me so hard that I had almost forgotten about what Kagura had said. 'SESSHOUMARU DIDN'T COME TO THE FIGHT! He wasn't even near it.' I thought…a bit sadly. I was actually…disappointed. I felt my head drop as I became lost in to many emotions for me to separate. A set of words slowly flooded threw my head: "It's funny, an ice demon with so much emotion that it makes him warm." Naraku's voice repeated in my head. He was right…I was holding way to much emotions, not only as an ice demon, but as well as just a plain demon. I shock my head, and let all the emotions flow out of me. 'If I must, I will deal with them later.' I told myself as I placed to the depths of my mind.

I started my walk back towards Sesshoumaru still feeling some-what troubled. Rei Rei had been walking quietly at my side, every once in a while giving me side glances. I was about to walk out of the new open area into another set of dense forest, but a dark demon was blocking my way. I stopped long enough to take a good look at him. Unlike most demons, like Sesshoumaru and myself, he was in "human" form. He had black hair that was actually not long. Not even a small ponytail at the end. He held dark green eyes that sparkled nicely in the sun. He wore a maroon kimono, with black hakama pants, and black armor with some grey lines flowing threw it. It looked similar to Sesshoumaru's, except it didn't have to shoulder piece. I continued my walk, but just as I was about to walk past the dark demon, he stepped in my way. Without looking at him, I simply asked: "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why yes…actually there is."

I looked up into his eyes. I realized he was standing about an inch taller than me…again…close to Sesshoumaru's height.

"How is that so?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll soon see." In an instant I jumped back, only in time to barely doge whatever it was that attacked me. The front part of my overall looking hakama pants was slightly cut. I looked back up to see the demon gone. I put myself into a more firm attack position. There were more things alive around me, and I wasn't including me, Rei Rei, or the new demon I just meet. No; there were more. I saw the shadows move but felt or smelt no one else. I didn't understand it. Damn, this day was just getting worse and worse.

THE SHADOWS ARE MOVING! Creatures came from the ground, slowly becoming a form. They weren't separate demons, they were the shadows themselves. My eyes widen at the scenery. I had no idea that a demon could do such a thing. They started to crawl closer to me, as Rei Rei started to back closer to me, running into my leg. A light whip came out from the trees, slashing most of the shadows towards my right. Sesshoumaru quickly stepped threw, and was by my side. I felt myself become some-what at ease. Words were not spoken, but I could tell that Sesshoumaru knew what was going on, and that was good enough for me. How much he knew, I didn't know, but I wasn't going to pressure it. Especially since now wasn't the time. Both of us bent our bodies down; bring our right hand just above our face on the opposite side, with our right leg crossing our left: like we were bowing. At the same time, we lashed out, and two sets of whips came out. One in yellow: Sesshoumaru's and one in light blue: mine.

* * *

NARRATIVE POV

The dark demon watched from the trees above. 'Interesting, an ice demon that is able to make a whip. I see one reason why Naraku had picked him.' He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He controlled the shadows, giving them more fierce orders to do whatever it took to take them down.

It's been awhile, and taking to long for the dark demon's taste. He pulled out a few needles that were drenched with paralyzing venom. Not even a demon that was able to use any type of poison could with stand this venom for long. Sooner or later they would come down to their knees. The darks demons mouth formed a smirk. He threw the needles at the two demons, one slightly cutting the dog demon, the others actually piercing threw the ice demon. Not much later, the ice demon fell to the floor and passed out. The dark demon called back his shadows and the dog demon slowly started to lean up against a tree. He kept an eye on the ice demon, and kept his sense sharp. But the Darker demon knew he was no longer a threat. At least not a big one, and only for now.

He quickly jumped down from the tree he was in, grabbed the ice demon, and flitted off. That wasn't good. Sesshoumaru started to think of the consequences if the demon got his hands on it. Suddenly a heart sinking feeling came threw. But he quickly pushed it aside as if it was nothing. He had to focus on recovering from the venom, and getting Aisu back before anything happened.


	4. What Could Be There?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (duh), only two of the characters.

**Summary:** Aisu's caught by some unknown demon! The demon states that Aisu has what he wants in a very odd place. Now what could possibly be there?

**Warnings:** Lime-Rape, Violence (no blood shed) 

**Miscellaneous:** Some action, and going to leave ya hanging on a wonder.

* * *

**What Could Be There?**

_I reawakened in the cage once again. Time had passed, seeing as though the sun was high, saying it was noon. A couple had come. "You're selling demons, correct?" The man asked. "Of course." The leader of the thieves replied. "Full blooded, yet they are in cages. Are they weak?" The man asked. "No, no. We just have these plants, created by a demon that sucks their demonic power out, so they are no longer harmful." He replied with a voice that said he knew everything. "Ah, I see." The lady walked towards my cage, and bent down. "Wow, you look completely human. You wouldn't be able to tell that you were a demon. What's you're name?" Her voice was sweet and kind, but I wanted nothing to do with her or her mate. I pressed myself to the back of the cage, letting out a low growl. The lead thief knocked my cage, forcing my head to once again hit one of the side bars. "You will pay thy lady respect, creature!" He yelled at me. I stopped my growling, but I didn't allow my glare to soften. "Excuse him. He holds no manners. We think he might be an ice demon, due to the area we found him in." The leader replied. "I want him." She happily stated. "How much?" The male asked. "Too much." The leader quickly replied. "I'm willing to pay any price for it." A snicker came across the thieves face. "Come with me, and I shall see if it worth fit." The thief lead the man away leaving the maiden with me. "You're so beautiful." She whispered. I felt my stomach twist as I simply pressed myself even further back. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you. I'll make sure you get all the food you need, and that you're completely comfortable." She said giving a sweet smile. Even though what she said sounded like heaven right now, I still turned my face away, giving her my defiance. The man and the thief came back. The thief had a smile on his face, telling me that I was sold. "Not that it is any of my business, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want a demon?" He asked. "Thy lady and I want a half breed for the future of the village, and have them both keep guard of it." My heart felt heavy, and my stomach turned upside down. Normally I thought nothing lowly of humans, but that...that I didn't even want to bear thinking about. "Ah, I see. Good luck with that." The leader finished placing two of the plants on top of my cage, giving me a sly smile. Then we were off._

* * *

AISU'S POV

I woke up in a dark room. In it were some new pieces of the age that humans made. One I believe called the burrier, with a...mirror. And instead of a mat, a...bed that was slightly risen from the floor. These items were still way to new for anything or anyone to just get, but I decided not to waste any of my time trying to figure out how, whoever it belonged to, got it.

The demon that attacked me and Sesshoumaru came into the room.

"You're awake I see." I simply stared at him, giving him no hints that I was going to respond.

"That must have been quite a dream you had. Or was it a nightmare? I don't know. But you actually looked...depressed." He gave me a slide glance. I continued to stare.

I started looking around wondering why I haven't gotten up and done something. I tried to move but instantly all of my energy shot out of me. I couldn't even sit up. I wave of dizziness took over. Hitting me so hard, the more I moved the more the room had span. While trying to get myself back together, to darker demon came towards me. I finally decided to ask what the hell was going on.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" I quickly asked before the another wave of dizziness came.

"You have what I want. That's why you're here."

"What is it?" I was hoping it was something that I could just give him, and be on my merry way. But I had the feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. Not like anything was that easy.

"What I want is right here." He said placing his two first fingers (Index and middle finger) at the base of my neck, just above my collar bone.

I started to think of anything that could be at my neck that was valuable in any way. I could come up with nothing, except the organs that I needed. 'What the hell could be there?' I quickly thought to myself.

"It's a shame that I have to kill you, but it's the only way for me to get it. But still...you're way to beautiful to just kill. Heh, and way to rare. The last of your kind." He started to reach towards my face. I went to swat his hand away, but found my arms unable to move. So I quickly turned my head. The darker demon let out a chuckle and headed for the door.

"Who are you?" I quickly asked.

"You won't need to know, seeing as though your time is about to come. Now get some rest. You'll need it." He left and closed the door.

I felt disgust crawl inside me. But I pushed the feeling back and looked at my arms that I just realized were pinned over my head. I was chained to each pole, arms spread. I moved my legs slightly just to find out they were the same. I started to fight against them, trying to pull them off, but nothing I did work. The only result I got was being drained of my energy. And fast. That's when I realized, similar to some plants I had once encountered, the chains were draining my energy. I figured they were specially made. I continued to fight until I passed out from pure exhaustion.

I had been kept in a decent size room, with doors to the outside. Sadly to say though, I was still chained, and kept near the two plants. Even though I was bounded, the humans kept extra precautions by keeping their best two soldiers at either side of my door constantly. Either way, it has been a few months, and with my hair growing slightly longer, almost touching the middle part of my back, the lady had gotten what she had wanted. And now, she was pregnant, and ready to give birth any day. In fact, today was the day. Just thinking about it, made some feelings that had left me long ago, come back. Suddenly I wanted to do something about it, not caring about what the consequences were. I couldn't fight the feeling that over whelmed me. I didn't have the strength to. So I let it carry me. I was on my feet and walked to the doors that lead to the hallway. The guards, or any guards for that matter where no where near. I assumed that they were near the lady, protecting her while she was giving birth. I took a few feet out of the room, only to be stopped by the chains around my neck. Own its own, my right hand entwined itself with the chains, and yanked the chain out of the wall. I felt a great deal of my energy leave me. The part of me that didn't care, over came the feeling, and I was on my way down the hall. I soon heard crying. Crying from a baby. I started heading towards it. Not much later, I cam across the guards that usually guard my room, guarding a room where the crying was coming from. "Hey, you! How did you get out!" One of them shouted. "Stop right there!" The other called. I continued walking as if I didn't hear them. "Stop right there, right now!" I still didn't stop. Both of them charged at me. I stepped to one side dogging one attack. I allowed my hand to quickly glide against the human's body, and they feel limp to the floor covered in ice, dead. All in one swift, I dogged the other attack and did the same. I felt as though I was a dancing ghost taking light steps just killing off humans because I can. Not enjoying it, but seeing no reason as in to stop.

I walked into the room to see the lady holding a baby child. She gasped once she saw me. "How did you get out?" Seeing no face change, she continued. "This...this is your child." She said holding it slightly up as if it was an offering. Again, seeing no movement to take it, she pulled it even closer to herself, than what she was holding it when I came in. I kneeled down next to her, and before my brain could even process, my mouth was moving, saying words on its own. "I lost my family, friends, and home, and was kidnapped by humans. Then I was sold and rapped by a human maiden. But all I can do is blame myself for all of this." I started off soft, and then went into a deep yell, ending the last sentence in a whisper. I didn't need to see her eyes, to know that they held both fear and sadness in them. "But that's all going to change now." I said firmly. She tilted her head in confusion, but held the same eyes. Without thinking, my fingers ran across her chest, forcing her heart to freeze. Her limp body feel...dead. The baby started to cry harder, as I picked it up. I walked to the other side of the room, and ran out the door. By the time the village had caught on to what happened, I was already at the outskirts of the village.

* * *

_I came to a cliff. I held the child close to my heart, and it started to stop crying. I looked over to see a river and sharp rocks. I couldn't help but wince. I felt my heart become heavy, and my throat close. Forcing, I held the baby over the cliff. It started crying again. I could feel my muscles try to real my arms back in. With every second I felt as though I was dieing slowly. I closed my eyes, and looked away. Stopping all thoughts from flowing threw, I cleared my mind completely. Wasting no time, I dropped it, and fled off, not wanting to hear the sound of it landing._

_I found the thieves that had sold me some time ago. Not surprisingly, they were partying. The leader had caught sight of me first. "Hey, didn't we sell you? Heh, no matter, we'll just recapture you and sell you for even more." The others stood up, getting into fighting position while snickering. "Who did you say destroyed my village?" I asked feeling no threat from them. The plant had worn off, I was in complete health. "Who cares, get him!" The leader yelled. I took a deep breath, and thick layer of ice formed all around the thieves. But I left the leaders head exposed. I walked up to him, face to face. "You had stated someone had destroyed my village. Who was it?" I asked again in more of a warning tone. "I-I don't remember. It was so long ago, you know? And besides it was only rumors. I don't think you want to follow..." "WHO WAS IT?" I yelled losing my grip of my patience. "Se-Sesshoumaru I believe." With that I completely froze him, and continued my walk. While passing by I froze cage locks until they broke, freeing all the demons._

_I stopped at a river, giving myself a complete wash. I had cut my hair back down to my shoulders again. I relaxed my body and gave everything that happened to me a quick thought. I had agreed that the day that my village was destroyed, was the day my life had truly began. I had also agreed that I was going to hunt down this Sesshoumaru, and take my revenge, and that would be my first point in my life._

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of something wet tracing the middle of my chest, going down to my stomach, stopping at my belly button, and twirling. My eyes snapped open, and I looked down to see the dark demon licking me. I let out a low growl. He instantly looked up.

"Ah, you're awake I see." He said playfully, and went back to licking me.

My kimono and top part of my hakama pants (at the chest) were pulled apart enough to completely expose my chest. How long he had been doing this, I couldn't tell. Either he just started, or he was seriously content with my chest.

His hands started to wonder my sides. His right came to my nipple and started to play while the other made little circles in random places. I didn't allow my body to react in any. The darker demon was quite disappointed. He moved back up so that we were face to face, his barely an inch from mine.

"Oh, come now, I only want to give you some fun before you die." He said with a slight smirk. I merely narrowed my eyes.

Without giving any warning the demons lips landed on mine. I felt myself instinctively jerk my head back. I tried to move my hands as best as possible, but they wouldn't go anywhere. I tried anything that I could possibly do in my state to get him off, but everything failed. I started to feel his left his hand start to glide down my chest, and slide inside my pants. My eyes widen as I started to push my body as far as I could into the bed. I felt his lips form into a smirk. I shut my eyes getting ready for any type of feeling to come and fight it off. But, fortunately, we were disturbed.

"Master, we have an unexpected guest. Do you want me to get rid of it for you?" A voice came from outside the room.

Our lips instantly unlocked, giving me air. The darker demon looked towards the door with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Of course. I will be out in a moment to join you." He said with a smile.

When the foot steps were no longer heard, he looked back down at me.

"Well, it seems we'll have to continue this later." I was about to snarl, but quickly changed my mind.

He sat up, removing both his hands from their position, and got off the bed.

"Until then, get more rest." He leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead, and walked out.

I let out my breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding, and started to breath heavy. I felt dirty and sick. I started with the chains again, but only to see the results were the same. A feeling that once washed over me before, came back. I suddenly had this feeling that I needed to get out, no matter what the cost was. I let it take over, and I tried pulling at the chains again. No use. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and pushed as much energy as I could, without passing out, out of my body. I started to hear the chains that bounded me freeze. Giving myself no time to rest, I yanked the chains from their position, and heard them shatter. I opened my eyes, only to see that I used a little too much energy than what I needed. The whole room was frozen.

* * *

SESSHOUMARU'S POV

I finally caught scent of the demon that had attacked me and Aisu. I didn't realize that trying to keep a scent on a shadow demon was actually going to be hard. But it did make sense. I had to mentally slap myself.

I found a castle that was quite large. It was a bit bigger than what I have seen Naraku come up with. And it was darker. As I got closer, I started to see shadows form from the ground. Ones that were complete had already started running towards me. I grabbed tokijin from my side, and made a quick complete turn and blasted the shadows that were near. I continued running, not stopping until I found the shadow demon: **Bikou**. I knew what he was after. I just hope that he didn't get it yet. In the middle of the area, Bikou showed his face. He came at me with a sword, aiming to slice my head off. I blocked it with ease.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. Are you here to take back what I'm trying to steal? Or is it just that now I have your toy, and you want him back?" I felt a growl form in my throat, as I pushed him back.

The shadows jumped in all at once. I quickly lashed all around myself with my whip and brought my sword back up and went back after the shadow demon. Bikou came back, and we were face to face, swords blocking each others attack back, pushing the other.

"MASTER, LOOK!" One of the shadows yelled.

Both of us turned our heads, to Aisu at the entrance of the castle.

"How the...Get him!" He quickly yelled.

Using what was going on as a distraction, I pushed Bikou back, and went to go stop the shadows, but yielded in my run. Ice spikes formed from the ground, stabbing anything that was in its path. I jumped back, in time to doge one of the spikes, and to get a good site of Bikou get stabbed straight threw the chest. I landed just out of the ice spikes field.

When they stopped growing and the fog settled, I started to sense for anything. All the shadow creatures were gone...for good. Which meant that Bikou was dead, no longer able to wield his shadow power. I was about to look for the other, but found out I didn't need to. I heard slow footsteps walking towards me. Coming from behind one of the large crystals that was closes to me, was Aisu. He looked tired, and ready to pass out any minute.

"Ses...shou...maru." I could barely hear him say. He fell to the ground no longer able to keep himself up. I looked back up at the spike field. 'You've became more dangerous over the years. Last time I saw, you weren't able to do all that. A few...but not this.' I thought silently to myself. The whip thing wasn't new. In fact I even remember him begging me to help him learn how to control it. But now...it was longer, and stronger. He even looked like a master using it. As if he didn't need to learn how to use it. I'll admit, the boy changed. Probably more so than what he is leading on.

I picked up the limp body, and headed towards a safe area that I came across on my way here. A scent came across my nose, and I was not all that pleased. Bikou had been on top of him. A growl formed in my throat. I couldn't help but smirk though. Aisu got his pay back. For once, he actually had done something, without waiting for the feeling to build. And if he did, at least it didn't take him a few months. I was...proud of him. This feeling...of feeling happy for someone else...was quite weird. But ever since Aisu gained my trust enough for me to not keep an eye on him for more than half the day, I have been getting feelings like that. And since they felt good, I didn't block them. Though, I shall never show them.

* * *

**Bikou: **Shadow 


	5. Unrevealing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (duh), only two of the characters.

**Summary:** How Aisu and Sesshoumaru meet is revealed, finally! But what's this, Naraku is after Aisu? WHY? And wouldn't you know it...captured again...go figures.

**Warnings:** Violence (little blood shed) 

**Miscellaneous:** More action, and more confusion, YAAAY!!

* * *

**Unrevealing**

_I had fought Sesshoumaru twice already, and lost both times. This is the third time, and I could tell this battle was coming to an end. And I was the one to lose...again. He finished me off with a few slashes of his whip. Breathing heavy, I allowed myself to fall to my knees. I saw no more use in trying to beat something I couldn't win. I bowed my head in defeat. "Sesshoumaru, you have beaten me again, for the third time. I know that I can't win, and I was foolish to even keep trying. Please take in my apology and allow me to follow you till the end of time." I practically begged. I at least wanted to know what drove him to destroy my life. I could feel his eyes on me. They were cold and hard. I heard him start to walk closer to me. But he didn't stop he continued to walk past. Soon his two headed dragon, toad demon, and the human girl followed. "Do what you wish." I heard him say. I quickly looked up and turned around. A part of me wanted to go with him for numerous reasons, but the other half kept screaming 'why go with someone that destroyed your home?' But my curiosity got the better of me, and I ran to him before he was out of my sight._

_It has been years since I followed the demon around and I learned that he never attacked my home. He didn't need to tell me. I quickly learned that, doing something as that was way to low for him. He would have never even thought about it. I asked him if he might have known, but he never answered. So whether he does or doesn't, I couldn't say. I had also learned that he has a half brother, who has strong humans. Even though Sesshoumaru is annoyed by them, it doesn't mean I have to be. So every once in a while when we are near, I sneak off to say a quick hello to them. They even give me advice every once in a while. One other thing I had learned was that Sesshoumaru and his half brother, Inuyasha, have the same enemy: Naraku. Sesshoumaru refuses to tell me what Naraku did to him to piss him off, but Inuyasha and his friends say that he is down right evil. That was all I needed._

_Either way a few things have changed over time. One of them happened to be my hair. I could never stress enough to keep my hair as short as possible, or else it would get in my way during a fight. But Sesshoumaru had once said that I looked better with long hair. I decided to test it out, and let it grow. And what do you know, I kept it like that. Now I have it coming down to my ankles in a braid so it can at least stay out of my way...to an extent. Another; Sesshoumaru became less tense around me. He still keeps his guard up, but it's no longer directed at me as it use to be. In fact sometimes I even catch him making sure that I'm safe. I mean...I have to admit, compared to him, I'm still a child, but still, I catch it quite amusing. But I have to give the credit to Rin. After all, she is the one that softened his heart a little. One other thing I noticed was that Sesshoumaru talked less and gave more signals that I could easily read. He won't admit it, but he knows...we're connected. I would even say a friend, but I don't know enough about him, and I bet if he had to, he would drop me in heart beat. And I came to accept that fact. We're merely allies. And more than less likely, sooner or later, we'll be branching off. And there won't be a thing I can do about it except accept it. Which I already have._

* * *

The ice demon woke up with the sun rise. Never has he ever woken up still feeling worn out. He took a look at his surroundings. It was the average open area, surrounded by trees. He felt a vibration go threw his leg and looked down. There was Rei Rei sleeping soundlessly. The ice demon allowed a smile to form on his lips. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring at him. A sudden feeling of feeling low hit him, and the smile disappeared as he looked towards the ground. He could feel himself shrink.

"Go wash up. There is a river not to far from here." Sesshoumaru simply said.

Without a word, Aisu lightly picked the dragon off of him, and laid him on the ground. He stood up and left the open area. Sesshoumaru followed the ice demon with his eyes until he was out of sight. He shook his head at a thought that rolled in. 'I haven't changed much due to being dead. But he had gotten much stronger and better over the years. Heh, might even be as good as me. Maybe even better. And yet, he still cowers before me. Hides away, feeling as though he became a great disappointment to me.' Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. He still had a hold on the kid.

He looked down at the sleeping dragon. He remembered when he gave Aisu that dragon. He had dragged Aisu all the way to the top of a mountain of where the dragon use to live. When the dragon awakened from its slumber, Sesshoumaru ordered it to follow Aisu around, and do all of Aisu's biddings. _'The dragon owes me a favor. It said it itself, after I saved it.' _Sesshoumaru remembered the past thought. He had saved the dragon from some other dragon that was trying to kill it. Though he wasn't intently saving it. They were just in his way. Either way the dragon wanted to pay him back. Plus, Aisu earned enough of his trust to know that he would treat the dragon just fine. Also...he wanted to make sure Aisu wasn't alone, and now has his own little companion just in case something happened. At first Aisu protested, but in the end took the dragon in.

Aisu came back, not smelling like that shadow demon, and looking more comfortable. Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking towards the way Aisu just came, but heading slightly towards the left. Aisu called Rei Rei, wakening the white dragon. It quickly shook off its sleep, and ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru and Aisu.

Aisu had no idea what was next. They were just wondering around again. The silence was pouring in again, chocking the life out of Aisu. Again, he would crazy if nothing was said. So once again, he decided to break the silence with a question that has been on his mind.

"That shadow demon had told me I had something that he wanted at the base of my throat. Do you know what could possibly be there?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even glance back. Instead he stood silent. That only frustrated Aisu even more.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you know. Why won't you tell me? It is only right to tell me, seeing as though it deals with me!" Aisu didn't want to play the game where Sesshoumaru knew everything about what was going on and he didn't. It seemed like with every question Aisu had, Sesshoumaru knew but refused to tell. And Aisu knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't just say all because it's the "right-thing-to-do."

But just as much as Aisu hated Sesshoumaru holding out on him, Sesshoumaru hated when Aisu dared to raise his voice at him. Sesshoumaru turned around giving a pure hard cold death glare. Aisu quickly sunk back. Leaving Aisu hanging, Sesshoumaru turned back around and continued the walk. After getting some distance, Aisu soon followed. Intentionally, Sesshoumaru slowed down so that Aisu wasn't so far behind. He started to speak, catching Aisu off guard.

"Naraku wants you dead." Aisu's head quickly lifted staring in complete shock.

"Why? I have done nothing to him. I didn't even know about him until..." He was cut off.

"Naraku placed himself as me, hoping that you would come and hunt me down. Which you did. But, unlike expected, I didn't kill you."

"I still don't understand."

"He wanted you dead so he could revive you with the a jewel shard, and have you kill me and Inuyasha. He probably had plans in the future for you, but I can't tell you what they are."

"Why me?"

"Added with the jewels power, you can easily over power me, Inuyasha, and anything else. I'm not saying you'll be the most powerful creature in the world, but strong enough to be a competition to anything that dares stand in your way. Now he is on planning on something different, due to some changes." Sesshoumaru finished nonchalantly.

Aisu looked down at the ground. Another question had popped in his head. What changes? It also seemed as though, unintentionally Sesshoumaru had saved him from a life in hell. Aisu also couldn't understand how someone could be so evil. Naraku wanted him dead. Aisu silently chuckled to himself. 'I guess that explains why when Sesshoumaru and Naraku were fighting; most of his attacks would be diverted to me.' He thought.

So Aisu was being used. But it still didn't answer what was in his throat. Aisu thought about it, as he lifted his hand to his throat, at the base of his neck, just above the collar bone.

"It still doesn't explain what's..." Aisu was interrupted with chuckling. 

"Reunited I see. How typical." Naraku said with an evil laughter.

Kagura pulled out her fan and hid her face behind it, indicating that a fight was about to begin. Both Sesshoumaru and Aisu stood quite, glaring at their enemy. Well, Sesshoumarus' enemy, but it meant the same just as much to Aisu.

"Naraku, you have infested this world with your disease long enough. I will kill you, and make sure you stay dead." Sesshoumaru said with a low growl.

Naraku merely laughed, and attacked using his tentacles. Both Aisu and Sesshoumaru jumped back. Another set of tentacles came, splitting them up. Aisu froze his set, forcing them to shatter. Sesshoumaru simply pulled out his tokijin and slashed them into pieces. Kagura quickly attacked with her blades of wind. Sesshoumaru blocked them easily. Sesshoumaru caught Kanna come out from behind the trees, aiming her mirror at Aisu, who didn't realize that she was even there. As soon as Aisu gave a glance to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru sent him a signal, stating for them to jump back. Naraku attacked again with his tentacles, giving them a perfect reason to jump back. When far enough, and close enough Sesshoumaru quickly talked under a whisper.

"Get on Rei Rei, and get out of here."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you to fight him on your own." Aisu wanted to stay, and make sure that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be killed again. He wouldn't allow it. Not by that beasts hands.

"Do it, or I'll kill you my self."

Aisu's eyes went wide. He knew better not to test Sesshoumaru on his word, but he didn't believe that he had actually made that threat to him. Aisu quickly pushed the up coming thoughts out of his head and decided to save that for later.

"Rei!" He quickly called. Rei Rei was instantly by his side, in his bigger form. Aisu quickly jumped on the dragons back, and they were in the air. He caught sight of Kanna and came to a some-what understanding why Sesshoumaru wanted him to leave. But he didn't completely leave. He made sure that he was out of range from Kanna's mirror, but still able to keep an eye on Sesshoumaru.

"Dragon Strike." Sesshoumaru called.

Kanna stood in front of Naraku and Kagura, and stopped the attack with her mirror. Aisu knew what was going to happen next, and he wasn't going to allow it. Kanna blocked Sesshoumaru's attack sending it back at him. Instinctively Rei Rei flew down, and got in the way of the attack, as Aisu jumped off. Once the attack hit, Rei Rei let out a loud screech. When the attack was over, Aisu stared at the dragon with shock.

"REI!!" He yelled as he ran to the head of the dragon. There were three gashes at the dragon's throat and gashes some-what evenly spread out along its stomach. Blood poured out as if it was a small water fall.

"Rei Rei." Aisu said under a whisper, in complete denial. The dragon was dead

Aisu felt Kanna behind him and turned around, just remembering that he was in battle. But he only turned around in time to see himself in her mirror. Aisu's eyes went in shock as Kanna's mirror started to glow, along with Aisu's body. Soon white orbs flew from his body, as his body was slightly lifted from the ground. Slowly the icy blue eyes lost life, and once finished the empty shell feel to the ground. Sesshoumaru was about to run and get Aisu, but was too late. Naraku had gotten to him first, and was already in the air. Naraku flooded the area with his miasma, forcing Sesshoumaru to hold his breath. By the time Sesshoumaru removed his sleeve from his face, and the area was cleared, Naraku had already made his escape. Sesshoumaru glared at the sky. He couldn't seem to keep Aisu out of enemies' hands. Sesshoumaru directed his attention back at the dead dragon. He pulled out Tensiga and sliced at the dragon's back. The dead eyes became full with life, as the dragon went back into its smaller form. It started looking around, but couldn't find its master anywhere. It let out a sad sound and started to curl into a ball where Aisu's scent was the strongest.

"Come." Was the only thing Sesshoumaru said.

He started to head off into the direction where he knew Naraku was. 'Just stay strong, and hold him back as long as you can.' Sesshoumaru thought to Aisu, as if he could hear him. Sesshoumaru knew the whole list of what Naraku was going to do, and none of it was pleasant or appealing. 


	6. Let The Fun Begin

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha (duh), only two of the characters.

**Summary:**Aisu is captured by Naraku! That can't be good. And what's this? Sesshouamaru and Aisu did something in the past? Wow, this is both pretty and torturous. I can't tell which one it is more.

**Warnings:** Sex **&** rape

**Miscellaneous:** First time writing like this, so sorry if it sucks. But hey...ANSWERS ARE REVEALED!!

**

* * *

**

Let The Fun Begin

_Sesshoumaru told Jaken and Rin to wait where they were, and was now dragging me to some unknown area. I had no idea what was going on, and I had the deepest desire to know, but I figured I was going to find out soon enough. I had taken note that Sesshoumaru was walking a little faster than usual, and that he was keeping a constant eye on me all day. But not in the protecting way, nor in the 'you're-up-to-something' way neither. I couldn't tell why he kept his eye on me, which made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I stood aware of my actions all day just to make sure I didn't upset or upset him further. But no matter what I did, his eyes still lingered._

_He finally slowed down to a slow walk, and came to complete stop in the middle of an open area, then sat down and stared off into the sky. One side was cut off due to the base of a mountain, and the rest surrounded by trees. But the area was so dense with trees that you couldn't see far. After a while I decided to take my seat next to him. I couldn't tell what was on his mind, or what was going on, and it was driving me crazy. I at least wanted to know if it dealt with me. "Lord Sesshoumaru...is there...something you need?" I asked in hesitation. I got use to the demon, but I was still frightened of him. I mean...he doesn't abuse, but he can cause damage if he wanted to. And like I said...he had been acting weird all day. I don't want to do anything that would push him over the edge._

_It stood quite for a while longer. I decided that he wasn't going to answer, and if he was, then he would tell me when ready. I stared off into the distance, trying to distract myself. When I was almost at the point, he called. "Aisu." I turned my head to meet him, but instead had my lips locked with his. My eyes went wide as I tried to pull back. But the more I did, the more he leaned in. I felt a hand touch my back and push me closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest trying to push him off but it didn't work. I felt myself slowly be pushed to the ground without our lips unlocking. I felt my stomach turn as he pushed, and forced my lips to separate; his tongue sliding into my mouth. I started to squirm, trying to get from underneath him. Once on the ground, Sesshoumaru finally parted our lips, but went to my neck. My hands still on his chest still tried to push away, but to no success. "Wha-what are you..." I was cut off when he started to lick me, forcing a surprised gasp from me. _

_I felt the top part of my kimono being pushed open until my chest was completely exposed. One of his hands played with a nipple while the other wandered my side. He continued licking my neck slowly. "Lord..." Once again, I was cut off as he bit down on my neck...hard. I closed my eyes and winced. Once I was use to the pain, I relaxed my muscles, and he let go. I could feel his breath at my ear. "Don't call me Lord." He growled. He went back to licking me. But instead of staying in one spot he started to move down. My hands gripped his shirt, trying to keep him at the top, but I couldn't. He was now in the middle of my stomach, still licking me, and feeling my sides. "But Lord..." Again I was stopped, and forced to yelp. He dug his two first finger nails into my waist. I shut my eyes and hissed back a yell as I felt blood trickle down my side. I had arched my back without realizing it. "O-ok." I finally gasped out. Sesshoumaru let go, and licked the blood that was trailing down my side as an apology. I couldn't help but let out a slight moan. _

_I tried to keep a grasp on my mind for as long as I could, but Sesshoumaru started to crawl further down, losing my pants. 'Why is he doing this? I never even thought that he would do this...let alone with me. I didn't even think about this. I mean...I know I have some type of feeling for him...but I never imagined it would turn out like this. Is in heat? No...I would have sensed it. Why is he doing this? I don't...' My thoughts were disturbed when the wind hit my naked bottom half. I didn't even realize that he had taken my pants off. "Sesshoumaru...please." I gasped. Not even I could tell if I was gasping for him to go further or for him to stop. _

_Completely throwing me off my mind track, forcing my mind to go blank, something wet touched my length. My back arched slightly, and a surprised gasp was released. I started to feel something rap around it; messaging it, and felt the pressure of a suck. That's when I realized that it was Sesshoumaru's mouth. Nothing but pure moans of bliss came from me as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. I could feel myself coming close to exploding. I tried to plead again, unsure for what, but nothing came. Sesshoumaru started to suck harder and faster. On it's own, my body went to push up to go further into his mouth, but was stopped by his hands on my waist, forcing my body to stay on the ground. A few whimpers came forth. At the edge of my explosion, Sesshoumaru pulled away. I felt my heart sink with disappointment. _

_Sesshoumaru came up a enough so that he was in my blurry vision. He was licking his lips hungrily. He came down to give another kiss, and I could taste a little of me on him. My fingers started to work on their own, removing his shirt, then his hakama. My fingers traced every part of his smooth body. I broke the kiss and started to lick the crease of his neck. I could feel him lowly growl. _

_His hands slid down my back to my butt, pulling my bottom part of my body up to his. He started to rub his length against mine. I became distracted, and stopped what I was doing while rolling my head back; letting out a long moan. Sesshoumaru stopped. I looked at him until I stared into his piercing yellow eyes. "On your hands and knees." He growled. I couldn't tell why, but a part of me was frightened by those words. But none of the less, I did what I was told without arguing. _

_I slowly lifted myself, and turned myself over until I was on my hands and knees. "Beautiful." I heard him whisper. His hands started wondering all around my body freely , everyonce in a while pinching me in random places, while he leaned over planting kisses on my neck. His length started to press at my hole. A shock zapped threw me. Sesshoumaru undid my hair, and ran his fingers threw my hair, laying it out against my back how he wished. When done, he lean back down until his mouth was at my ear. "This will hurt a little." Was all he said, as he licked my ear. _

_Something pierced threw me hard and slowly. I locked my jaw in place holding back in painful sounds that wanted to escape. Sesshoumaru started to rock, slowly at first, but picked up speed. A spot was hit. A spot that made me throw my head back and let out a long passionate moan. Sesshoumaru continued hitting it, faster, harder, faster and harder until I was screaming in pure bliss. _

_Sesshoumaru's hands cupped my length and started to message it as he continued his rough rhythm. He continued hitting the spot, and every time, I let out a short scream. At the same time that I came in his hand, I felt him spill inside me as he let out a long loud moan. _

_My arms started to wobble, unable to keep holding my body, as Sesshoumaru keep pounding. "Ses..." I was stopped when he squeezed my length. I didn't think I could take another round. But Sesshoumaru continued, still just as hard as he started. Moans continued to escape my lips every time he continued to pound the spot. One last hard pound and he came into me again. I felt him toss his head back as he arched, pushing himself even further into me. _

_He continued to thrust, but became softer. And continued going softer until it felt like nothing as he pulled out. He laid down on top of his set of clothes, and pulled me down. My hole body started to shake, but I couldn't tell why. He pulled me even closer, and I turned to where my head was on top of his chest. I stopped shacking and feel into a deep sleep in no time._

_I woke up earlier to the feeling of something pressing down on my neck, but it went away quickly, so I believed it was only a dream and went back to sleep. When I woke up and found Sesshoumaru about to walk away. "Where are you going Lo...Sesshoumaru?" I had just remembered the lesson about calling him Lord from last night. Then it hit me...what happened last night. I felt my face got hot as I started to get dressed. "Don't follow me." Was all he said. In the middle of putting back on my kimono I looked up at him in shock. "But..." "Don't. I am going to find Naraku and kill him. No matter what happens, don't follow me or come looking for me. And when over, stay away from Naraku as far as you can. Don't go any where near him." "But Sesshoumaru!" "Promise me!" He growled firmly. I looked down at the ground and agreed. "Ok Sesshoumaru...I promise." It felt weird to make a promise to the cold hearted demon. "I will be back. It might be a while. But I will be back." With that last statement Sesshoumaru continued on. "I'll be waiting." I mummered_

* * *

Aisu woke to a blur. When his eye sight came back he realized he was in a dark room unable to move. A white orb flew into the room and went inside his body. He found that now he was able to move. But he still felt extremely weak. Aisu sat up to hear chains raddled. He looked to his side and followed the site of chains that were chained to the ground, and up to...his neck. His hand traced the collar as he wondered if he was ever going to be free from these types of things. He was startled out of his thought from hearing a chuckle.

"Having the past dream of being Sesshoumaru's toy?"

It was Naraku. He came out of hiding from one of the dark corners of the room. Aisu quickly stood up, but felt small and weak, like a human child, compared to the sadistic hanyou.

"Yes, you must have. You were moaning quite a lot." He chuckled.

"Naraku...what is that you want from me?" Aisu asked weakly.

Naraku approached until they were only two inches away from each other.

"I have a promise to keep." He said with an evil smirk crawling on his lips.

Aisu took a step back as Naraku walked forward. But with every step backwards, Naraku took a bigger stride forward, catching Aisu before he hit the wall. He wrapped an arm around Aisu's waist. The other slid down his pants grabbed his manhood without warning. Aisu tried to jump back, was pushed even closer. Aisu tried anything to get Naraku away, but felt more and more helpless. Naraku only laughed.

"You're as weak as a mortal child. I had enough of your souls stolen, and only allowed enough for you to breath, scream, and struggle." Naraku stated menacingly.

"No!" Aisu couldn't believe his ears.

The more Naraku stroked, the more Aisu struggled, yelling out 'no' and 'stop it'. After a while Naraku couldn't handle it anymore. He had to take the ice demon now. He removed his hand, and ripped Aisu's clothes off, tossing them so that they were far out of his reach, even when Naraku was done with him. Naraku shoved Aisu to the ground kneeled down in front of Aisu, who just started to scramble to his feet again. Naraku's smirk widen as tentacles came from his back and wrapped around Aisu's ankles forcing him to fall the height he gained. They spread his legs apart as another set came to hold his hands down.

"No, wait, please don't!" Aisu couldn't help but beg. He had no idea how cruel Naraku could be, and he didn't want to know.

Unfortunately, Aisu's begging only made Naraku more aroused. Another tentacle came out and pierced Aisu's hole going straight in, slowly, making sure that Aisu felt every fiber that was going threw him. As the tentacle dug deeper, it became thicker, forcing the small hole to widen. Aisu tossed his head to each side trying to hold back the screams that wanted to spill out of him, but as it grew and went deeper the less he could control himself. And going so torturously slow. Aisu was able to feel the tip of the tentacle feel every part inside of him as it continued to crawl deeper in. Naraku made sure that Aisu was able to continue feeling what was already in him as well what was going in, continuing to add more. Aisu couldn't take it any more. It felt as though he was going to break in two. He flicked his head back and let out a long pain filled scream as he tried to squirm away. Naraku laughed at the beautiful song that was just sung. He pulled out the tentacle until the tip was back near the entrance, but didn't take it out completely. It went back in continuing to hit the spot that Naraku found long ago. Making sure that he hit it hard, and that the tentacle continued to rub against it even as he pulled it outward.

Naraku became bored and moved onto the next thing in line. He pulled the tentacle that was inside Aisu, out. Naraku crawled closer with a sadistic smile sprawled on his face.

"No...please...no more. Stop." Aisu knew he was begging for no reason, but his mouth couldn't help but form the words and still try.

He was starting to sweat, and felt tired. But he knew this was only the beginning of what Naraku had in stored for him. Naraku quickly stripped his clothes off and Aisu closed his eyes as Naraku's tentacles that were around his ankles lifted his legs, putting them around Naraku's back.

"Naraku..." Aisu pleaded one last time.

Naraku's smile only grew bigger. Without wasting time, he aimed and shoved himself into the unwelcoming hole. Aisu let out another scream as Naraku continued to pound into him, not giving Aisu any chance to get use to his length. Aisu continued to scream as tears started to roll down his face. Naraku continued to pound harder and harder until finally he came inside the ice demon. He pulled out his length that was covered with his own seed and Aisu's blood. The tentacles placed Aisu's legs back on the ground on either side of Naraku. Naraku released the tentacles from the ice demon while standing up and heading for the door. 'I don't want him to be to tired for his death. After all I want to at least see the fear in his lively eyes.' He chuckled silently to himself as he left. Aisu curled up into a ball shacking none stop. And even as he fell asleep, his abused body refused to stop shacking.

* * *

WITH SESSHOUMARU

While running straight to Naraku's castle Sesshoumaru was remembering the promise that Naraku had made him. He didn't think that Naraku would be serious, but he didn't want to test that theory. _"And once I get him, Lord Sesshoumaru, I will fuck him like there is no tomorrow."_The past words echoed threw his head. It was the main reason he had taken Aisu that night. Those words had spread threw Sesshoumaru like thick venom. He was actually upset. He wanted no one landing a hand on Aisu like that. But a part of him knew that sooner or later, if he didn't take care of Naraku soon, then Naraku would do exactly that. He at lest wanted to do it before Naraku. And of course, in the middle of having his fun, he figured out that he truly did hold feelings for the ice demon. Which gave Naraku another plan for the ice demon thus fore was still after Aisu.

But the main reason was the one he wasn't surprised of. Aisu had the sacred shikon jewel. Sesshoumaru remembered how it feel into his hands; though he had no interest in it. _"Sesshoumaru...I know we don't get along. Heck, we try to kill each other. But as you probably guessed, I don't have much left. Please take this and protect it."_Was Inuyasha's last words. Sesshoumaru only took it because he knew Naraku was after it, and that would draw Naraku to him. But still not wanting Naraku to have the jewel, Sesshoumaru gave it to Aisu. _"When Sesshoumaru woke up, Aisu was still asleep, but was now rolled on to his back. Sesshoumaru pulled out the jewel and pushed it into Aisu's throat: at the base of his neck, just above his collar bone. Aisu flinched at first from the push and having a some-what hard time breathing, but once Sesshoumaru's fingers were removed, Aisu went back into deep sleep.'_Sesshoumaru remembered everything. Even the promise he forced the ice demon to keep. 'Heh, that didn't last long.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru was forced from his thoughts when a demon came threw the trees, attacking the demon Lord. The dragon that was following silently behind jumped in the way, instantly transforming into its true form. Sesshoumaru took one glance at the attacking demon to see that it was Bikou. He assumed that Kagura must have been controlling the dead body. Sesshoumaru continued on running, allowing the dragon to take care of the dead corps. Sesshoumaru soon stopped in his tracks. A scream he heard. Aisu's scream. It was long and held nothing but pain. It became long enough to exhale a breath and another scream was heard. Sesshoumaru started running again at a faster speed. He was too late. Naraku already had his way with him. Sesshoumaru could feel his blood begin to boil. The first person Sesshoumaru ever cared about in that manner, and he was being tortured by his enemy.

* * *

WITH AISU

Aisu woke up to the feeling of someone's finger brushing threw his hair. Without opening his eyes, he tried to push away, but a hand that was resting on his naked waist added pressure, as if daring him to try to move. Aisu's eyes open slowly, and realized that his body had been uncurled, fully sprawled out, and his head was resting on Naraku's legs. His body started to tremble again. A smile became visible on Naraku's face. No words were spoken, but Naraku did try to calm the trembling down with petting. He didn't want to do a sloppy job on something that could be so neat. When he thought that Aisu was calm enough, he removed his hand from the naked waist, and placed his two first fingers on the base of Aisu's throat, just above his collar bone. He slowly started to dig his fingers into the skin. Aisu's mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"It's ok. It'll only last a minute." Naraku said with a sadistic smile.

Aisu's mouth opened more as Naraku's fingers went in deeper. After digging for a while, Naraku's fingers hit something smooth. Aisu felt it being pushed down, but being in so much pain he couldn't even think of a question. 'Ah, there it is.' Naraku thought. He separated his fingers, forcing Aisu's new hole to spread. When it was finally in between his fingers he pulled it out.

"The Sacred Shikon Jewel." Naraku smiled at it, and then looked back down at Aisu.

The life was draining from him. Naraku couldn't help but watch every detail of the slow death that became of the ice demon. He watched as the river of blood continued to crawl down Aisu's neck, making a small pound on the floor. And the fading of the eyes. It was defiantly a beautiful sight. But someone came near. It was Sesshoumaru. Naraku groaned as he sat up. He wanted to watch the death to the end, but it looked like Sesshoumaru wasn't going to allow him to do that. Naraku dropped the jewel and removed Aisu's head from his legs, and walked out.

Aisu watched as Naraku walked out the door. Everything was happening to slow. He could have sworn that he would have passed out by now. He looked down at the floor not to far from him laid a jewel. He recognized it. 'That has been in my throat all this time? But...how did it...' His own memory answered his question. The pressure that he had felt before he had awoken. It was Sesshoumaru pushing it in. As well remembering that Aisu's deepest desire was to stay alive long enough to meet Sesshoumaru in the living and continue to live with him until he died, explained why he had been alive for so long. And lastly, it kind of answered why his death was so slow. He wasn't dieing from the lack of blood, though that wasn't helping, he was literally fading from existence. He wasn't supposed the be alive. But he couldn't leave Sesshoumaru to finish the problem on his own. Aisu slowly lifted his tired hand and reached out to the jewel. Kanna made her appearance and placed his image in her mirror. Aisu had just picked up the jewel and was placing it near the hole at his neck. Kanna drew out the one soul that she had just placed back in. But his arm flopping down, giving the jewel the final push, it went into the hole. Instantly with the new desire of helping Sesshoumaru, the jewel granted his wish. The new hole healed, and he was back in full health, along with in full power. Kanna went to draw out the last bit of souls left in Aisu, but Aisu froze the mirror until it broke, releasing all of his souls. He walked past the white girl, who was no longer a threat, as his souls flew back into his body. He came outside to see Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and even Rei Rei fighting. This was it. This was going to be the last battle.


	7. Akumade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha (duh), only two of the characters.

**Summary:** This being the final battle, seems almost a complete lost. Nothing they do seems to bring Naraku down. Finally agreeing Sesshoumaru, Asiu, and Rei Rei combine attacks hoping to defeat the sadistic demon. But if they do, what is to come of them next?

**Warnings:** Violence (no blood shed). A bit (very little) of a sad ending

**Miscellaneous:** LAST CHAPTER...though I am thinking about making a part two. Keep an eye just in case I do!!

* * *

**Akumade**

Aisu started to walk towards the battle, but suddenly halted when spikes flew at him from his left. He turned to see the shadow demon, Bikou. Aisu's eyes widen, with shock, believing that he had killed him. As the shadow demon slowly approached him, he took a better look to realize that he was dead, and more than less likely under someone's control. Giving a quick glance back at the battle between Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Rei Rei, Aisu made a quick decision. He raised one of his hands over his head, and flung his arm, creating a blue light whip. The shadow demon jumped back in time, but was still slit on the arm. Naraku, not even noticing that Aisu had come out in the first place got a severely damaged back. Sesshoumaru and Rei Rei had jumped back in time to not get hit. Sesshoumaru turned his head, and glared at Rei Rei. Rei Rei slightly whimpered, but quickly transformed into his real form, and started to attack the dead shadow demon.

Naraku was in between me and Sesshoumaru keeping a sharp eye on both of us.

"How is it that an ice demon is able to wield a whip?" Naraku growled.

"Allow me to give you a better a look and you will see." Aisu stated quite deadly.

Aisu lashed the whip at Naraku's head. Barely in time Naraku was able to doge it, without losing the top part of his head. 'Amazing. Simply amazing. The whip is merely a bunch of ice shards stuck together.' It looked like a bunch of hearts connecting with each other by the bottom connecting to the top of the last in the middle. Except the rounded parts were sharp as knives, and they were longer…not round in any way. 'It can cause two times more damage compared to an average whip_._' Naraku thought as he dogged the attack. Aisu had sent another wave of the whip at Naraku.

Rei Rei had sent blast to the shadow demon, but was slightly directed away due to a gush of wind hitting it. Kagura appeared holding her fan up, sending blades of wind at the dragon. Rei sat on his hind legs, and flapped his giant wings, forcing them to go around him: half hitting the trees, the others hitting Naraku's castle. Again Rei Rei attacked with another blast, and again Kagura deflected it. 'If that dragon thinks he can beat me with the same attack that I easily blocked off last time, then he has another thing coming.' Kagura's over confident smirk soon turned to shock as she realized that the dragon hasn't cut off his attack. 'It's…it's a ray.' Kagura again swung her fan making another gush of wind, deflecting the attack…for the moment. She started to us all the wind around her to keep the attack from nearing. Rei Rei put more energy into the attack, making it stronger and thicker. Kagura could no longer block it. The ray blasted a hole in the gushing wind, making itself a path. It hit Kagura and Bikou straight on. Though it was an icy cold ray, their bodies burned in a blue flame.

Not surprisingly, Naraku had dogged the other wave of the whip. Sesshoumaru was about to jump in for an attack but stopped in his tracks. Naraku sent tentacles after Aisu. Trying to avoid the multiple attacks, quite soon Aisu was cornered with no where else to doge. One of the tentacles wrapped itself around Aisu's body keeping his arms against his sides, and dragged him in front of Naraku: back hitting against his chest. Naraku started to chuckle in his ear.

"So you took the Shikon Jewel back, and are planning of defeating me? I wouldn't get your hops up." Naraku continued to chuckle in Aisu's ear.

Aisu started to squirm, trying to loosen Naraku's grasp. Sesshoumaru took a step forward, glaring one of his most deadly glares at Naraku. Making sure that Sesshoumaru was looking, Naraku slowly dragged his tongue against Aisu's neck up to the bottom of his cheek. Aisu yanked his head away in disgust. Able to hear Sesshoumaru growl, Naraku simply chuckled again, while placing a slick smirk upon his face.

"Sesshoumaru, do you honestly believe that you can defeat me, do you? You weren't able to successfully kill me last time. In fact, you ended up dieing for trying. What would make now different?" Naraku's voice became more and more seductive like.

Naraku suddenly realized that his back started to feel extremely cold. He looked down to see that the tentacles that were wrapped around Aisu were frozen, and the ice was continuing to climb up to his body. Aisu broke the iced tentacles with his power, and got away from Naraku as fast as he could. He wiped the saliva on his neck away with a grunt. Before anything else could be done, Sesshoumaru darted off past Aisu, and attacked Naraku with his Tokijin. Naraku quickly jumped back dogging the attack that destroyed the ground Naraku was once standing on. Aisu appeared out of no where by Naraku's side, while he was dogging. Aisu made daggers form in his hands, and swung them at Naraku, but Naraku had jumped back into the air, dogging the attack successfully.

Rei Rei blasted a blast at Naraku as soon as he landed. His whole body caught in the blast, no one could tell what happened. Finally when the fog settled, Naraku was standing there, facing them without a scratch, as if nothing happened. A smirk continued to play on Naraku's sinful lips. Again, without much warning, another attack was made. Aisu reduced the temperature to the point where even a demon would be shivering. White orbs started to form, floating in the air. They formed into ice shards and darted for Naraku. Sesshoumaru went for Naraku, while the ice shards flew. Aisu carefully avoided hitting Sesshoumaru, but continued the attack at full speed and strength. Sesshoumaru again attacked with the Tokijin. Not surprisingly Naraku dogged. Aisu stopped his attack, and formed an ice sword. He attacked Naraku with Sesshoumaru, but both seemed to be failing miserly.

"Give it up. You'll never win. You'll just die again." Naraku said mockingly.

He grabbed Aisu with one of his tentacles and slammed him into a tree. Naraku yanked him back, and threw Aisu into Naraku, forcing them both to fly back. With every attack, their hopes shrank more and more. Nothing they did seemed to work. Rei Rei was too tired to make any more attacks, from the over use of his blast and ray. Sesshoumaru didn't have many other attacks, and the ones he did have left where meant for last resorts, which might just happen. Aisu didn't have many strong attacks neither, and the ones he did sucked up a lot of his power. Both of them getting back up on their feet, they take heavy breaths trying to think of what to do next, though it seemed practically hopeless. Taking in a deep breath, Aisu turned to Sesshoumaru, lightening his eyes as much as he could.

"Sesshoumaru," He barely whispered. "**Akumade**."

Sesshoumaru stared at him from the corner of his eye, and then slightly nodded. Sesshoumaru understood what had to be done.

"Akumade." Sesshoumaru said just below a whisper.

Aisu couldn't help but let a smile form. He didn't think Sesshoumaru would say that. Though Rei Rei couldn't speak, he understood just as well and let out a deep growl stating that he was in.

Diverting their attention back at the sadistic demon; Naraku merely chuckled.

"Attempting a pathetic attack? I can't wait to see what it is." He laughed.

Sesshoumaru jumped towards the left, while Rei Rei jumped to the right, and Aisu stood right in front of Naraku. Rei Rei was the first to start by charging up his last ray for the day. Soon later, Sesshoumaru held out Tokijin and blue lightening started to wrap itself around the sword. Aisu took in a deep breath while closing his eyes, and reduced the temperature again, but not as much, along with strong winds starting to form. As if on key, Rei Rei sent his blast, along with Sesshoumaru.

"Dragon Strike." Sesshoumaru called out.

A blue ray came from Rei Rei's mouth, while blue lightening started to hit the ground with no mercy. Aisu opened his eyes, now showing almost completely white eyes with barely any tint of icy blue in them. An ice storm has been formed. Even tornados came alive in the battle arena. Barely heard was the evil demon's screaming form pure pain. The combined attacks made an explosion bigger than anyone has ever seen.

* * *

_I was walking with Ah Un, Rin, Jaken, and Rei Rei, trying to take them as far away as I could from the battle that was occurring at Naraku's castle. Sesshoumaru's words continued to run threw my head as if they were a law, and if they were broken I would instantly die. The ground began to shake and the whole group stopped, including myself. "What's that, Aisu?" Rin asked. "I'm not quite sure." I said under my voice. I didn't have the heart to tell her. I could barely believe it myself. A few seconds later, that seemed to be an eternity, an explosion was able to be seen. Rin stared in aw, while Jaken's mouth dropped. Though he didn't say a word, he knew just as well as I did. My heart fell into pieces. I could no longer sense Naraku neither, but from Sesshoumaru's words, something told me he would be back. But Sesshoumaru…he was dead. I could no longer feel him in any form. I faced the ground, as Sesshoumaru's words sang in my head once again, and continued to take the group away from the area. "No matter what happens, don't follow me or come looking for me." It sings. It rings. A few days later, sure that the area was clear, me and a few other demons that were by Sesshoumaru's side, came to pick the remains. After that, life had been slow. There was nothing to do. Day, weeks, months went by. I wouldn't leave his grave for nothing. Though it's been a while, his words continued to run threw my head as if it had never happened and I was still waiting for the day. But as time passed, another sentence had floated into my head, slowly over powering the first. "I will be back. It might be a while. But I will be back." His words again rang threw my head. A small light started to glow in my heart…a light that had burnt out months ago. Finally, deciding to do something with my life, and not allowing Sesshoumaru's death to go in vain, I started to look for the Sacred Shikon Jewel._

* * *

Aisu woke up in a complete different area from the area he was battling in. He tried to get up, but he could barely move his fingers and felt as though he wanted to fall back into eternal sleep. A noise brought his attention back to the world around him, along with a calling voice.

"Aisu? …Aisu?" A very calm voice spoke.

It was Sesshoumaru. He calmly walked out of the bushes and looked down at the unmoving ice demon. Again, Aisu tried to move, but was unable to. Barely able to lift his head, Aisu tried to speak.

"He's dead." Sesshoumaru confirmed the question before it was spoken.

Aisu laid completely back down with a silent sigh. He had never felt so tired, but figured it was from the final attack that he had created.

"I never thought you could make something that powerful." Sesshoumaru stated while sitting next to Aisu.

Aisu put on the best small smile as he could. Just noticing again, Aisu tried to ask. But again, Sesshoumaru saw the question.

"You and I know what to do and what is about to happen. He is no longer here. I set Rei Rei free."

Again Aisu smiled the best he could. Sesshoumaru looked down at the ice demon again. He could tell that he has been threw a lot since the time he had died. How much, he couldn't tell. But the last attack was good enough to say he had improved a lot. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but say he was proud of the demon.

Hours have passed, and slowly Aisu was able to move more and more. Night had came around the corner and now Sesshoumaru was leading him to an unknown destination. Finally, Sesshoumaru stopped in an open area that was actually surrounded completely by trees. In the middle of the area was a deep large lake. The night sky reflected itself against the lake; the stars shining brightly. Sesshoumaru allowed Aisu to take in the scene before continuing. Aisu stared at Sesshoumaru in aw as Sesshoumaru slowly walked on top of the lake. When in the middle Sesshoumaru stood with his side facing Aisu. He turned his face to Aisu, giving him the gesture to come. Aisu looked at Sesshoumaru in shook, while slowly walking to the lake. Aisu was about to simply freeze the lake, but something pierced into him. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru glaring at him. Aisu quickly guessed he didn't want him to freeze the water.

"Just breathe. Act like you always." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly while facing front again.

Aisu took in a deep breath and took a light step onto the lake. Surprisingly, he was walking on the lake. Finally in front of Sesshoumaru, Aisu looked up.

"First off, I have been thinking. Why would Naraku still want me if his plan was ruined?" Aisu asked confidently, no longer hesitating.

"Future use. Destroy feelings."

Though Sesshoumaru didn't say whose, Aisu knew well enough whose feeling he was talking about. …his own.

"Ok, secondly; why are we able to walk on the lake?"

"We're both dead. As you guessed, you are supposed to be as well. Though the jewel is what keeps you on this plant, that doesn't mean you still exist."

Aisu quickly translated that all this time, he was like a walking ghost. But was actually able to be seen by others.

Sesshoumaru gave Aisu the look, asking if he was ready. Aisu simply nodded his head. Sesshoumaru lifted his two first fingers to Aisu's neck. Static started to flicker, going inside Aisu. Slowly pulling away, the Sacred Shikon Jewel was pulled out. Sesshoumaru simply dropped it into the lake.

"It will be whosever problems next." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

From the foot up, they both started to fade away slowly; glitter like dust floating into the sky. When both completely gone, their dust intertwined in the sky, continuing to float higher into the night sky. Naraku was dead. Inuyasha and his group were dead. Those that followed Sesshoumaru at one point and time of their life where now dead. There was nothing else to look upon the Sacred Shikon Jewel that still slowly drifted to the bottom of the lake. There was nothing left except to continue life as if nothing happened.

* * *

-Naraku is now dead, no more tricks up his sleeves (at least that is what everyone says).

-Sesshoumaru, already being dead, finally completed his duty in life, and now is able to rest in peace.

-Aisu, not suppose to be alive in the first place, now with Naraku dead, keeping his promise to Sesshoumaru, and with the Shikon Jewel now removed, is now able to leave earth and rest in peace.

- Rei Rei went back to his home with nothing else to do, waiting for a new master to come along and take him on new adventures, though will be sad for quite some time due to losing a really close friend.

* * *

**Akumade: **To the end


End file.
